


Whatever You Need

by Januarium



Series: Condomless in the Creek [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (as per episode), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Episode: s06e05 The Premiere, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Queer Themes, Recreational Drug Use, Stand Alone, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Top David Rose, conversations about sex, listen David said they were going to 'make a baby' later and so I guess this was necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: “We shouldn’t fuck until we’re sober.” David’s voice doesn’t even waver, despite the fact that Patrick’s hand has found its way under his sweater to tweak at a nipple. “And you shouldn’t be kissing me, you need to heal.”“But David, Ineedyour cock in me.” Patrick’s pout is adorable. “And you said! Earlier—you said you’d put a baby in me.”“I don’t think that’s quite what I said,” David replies, voice faint as his body is flooded with a combination of panic and arousal. He had said they’d ‘make a baby’ but that had mostly been teasing. “I thought—we talked about—“Patrick scoots back a bit and rolls his eyes dramatically. “I don’t want kids, David; I just want an ass full of your come.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Condomless in the Creek [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983950
Comments: 34
Kudos: 175





	Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the the condomless in the creek collaborative series. Each work is an alternate take on a time that David and Patrick discuss their condom usage, or lack thereof. This fic is totally stand-alone, though I encourage you to read the others too, because everyone involved is amazing!
> 
> This was originally going to be just the first part, but then I couldn't stop wanting to make them actually _talk_ about it... and once I did that, the rest following. Thanks to DarlingBlueK for giving this a pass over for me and reassuring me it works. 
> 
> If anyone wants more details on the breeding kink, will put in end notes.

“Fuck, David, want you to come in me—want you to fucking paint my insides,” Patrick groans as he pushes David down onto the bed and climbs on top of him.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” David moans. He’s never heard Patrick say anything like that before. Patrick swoops in to drop a light, sloppy kiss to David’s mouth; they’re both loose and not totally coordinated, although the pills they took for the premiere have almost worn off.

Patrick moves around to whisper in David’s ear. “Will you do that for me, David—fuck me bare, fill me up with your come? I want to be fucking _dripping_ with it.”

David’s brain short-circuits while he tries to process this incredibly hot idea that also feels entirely impossible. David has been stupid about many, many things in his life, but condom usage for anal and vaginal sex is surprisingly not one of them. Having been involved in the theatre through the eighties, his mother had always been incredibly clear about the realities of the risks.

He’s less fastidious about it when it comes to oral and has been really enjoying having the level of privacy required to discover Patrick’s comeplay kink, so maybe he should have expected this. His mind tries to grab onto thinking about the way Patrick had begged David to come on his face and rub it in the night they got engaged, but he needs to focus. Patrick is kissing down David’s neck, but he clearly wants an answer and if only he could _think_ clearly he would—oh, right. That’s it.

“We shouldn’t fuck until we’re sober.” David’s voice doesn’t even waver, despite the fact that Patrick’s hand has found its way under his sweater to tweak at a nipple. “And you shouldn’t be kissing me, you need to heal.”

“But David, I _need_ your cock in me.” Patrick’s pout is adorable. “And you said! Earlier—you said you’d put a baby in me.”

“I don’t think that’s quite what I said,” David replies, voice faint as his body is flooded with a combination of panic and arousal. He had said they’d ‘make a baby’ but that had mostly been teasing. “I thought—we talked about—“

Patrick scoots back a bit and rolls his eyes dramatically. “I don’t want kids, David; I just want an ass full of your come.”

“But you said—“ David can’t quite get past what Patrick has said: ‘Put a baby in me’. It’s nothing he’s found even mildly hot before, he’s pretty sure he’d have run screaming from the idea in the past.

Patrick shrugs, body loose as he unbuttons his shirt—his jacket having already come off somewhere near the door. “It’s hot.”

“We’re not fucking until we’re sober.” It’s not that David thinks it would be _bad._ in fact, he’s sure it would be really good. They’ve had sex while high or drunk and it was delicious, but this just feels different. It feels too much like what he used to do all the time.

Patrick’s eyes go serious and knowing in that terrifyingly perfect way he has and he nods. “Okay.” He looks at his hands on his last button like he’s not sure if he should put the shirt back on and David has an idea.

“We could just... touch ourselves? And talk.”

Patrick’s face lights in a grin—he always thinks David is a genius when he’s high. “Yes, please. I’m so horny.”

David laughs at the total lack of artifice or attempt at seduction in how Patrick says that. “Yeah?”

Patrick’s grin turns shy. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about—that.”

“Me fucking you bare?”

“Uh, yeah.” Patrick’s eyes dart to the side and David knows that’s not all of it.

“Me _putting a baby in you?_ ”

The reaction is stunning. Patrick blushes, groans, and reaches down to squeeze his cock through his suit pants. “Yes, David.”

Now that he knows it’s not about wanting kids—he trusts Patrick on that, even if doing so is terrifying—the appeal of the idea is growing. “Tell me about it?”

Patrick whines and grips himself harder through his pants, but he’s still not looking at David properly.

Part of David’s brain wants to laugh and part wants to cry and all of him is _so_ turned on, but he tries to pull himself together. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Patrick puts his hands out dramatically, like that’s the only way he can keep from touching himself, which is both adorable and hot. “It’s okay that you find it gross.”

“I don’t!” David wasn’t actually completely sure of that until it popped out of his mouth, but now he is. “I mean, maybe before I would have but… With you, it’s hot.”

Patrick’s face goes all soft and gooey and emotional and David barely has time to stick a hand out to stop him from going back to kissing. “You can’t say stuff like that and not let me kiss you, it’s not fair.”

David tries to remember how to make his face look serious. “You’re _healing._ ”

Patrick pouts, but he also finishes taking his shirt off. “You gotta be naked then. We’re gonna be naked together.” The plan forming in his head is almost visible as he furrows his brow in concentration.

David carefully undresses, glad he didn’t wear anything too complicated to take off when he’s horny and still a bit high. He doesn’t bother putting anything away, just lays his clothes on the chair on his side of the bed. He turns back to the bed to find Patrick’s shirtless and slowly stroking his cock, with his pants and underwear still halfway down his thighs. “Patrick! You aren’t naked yet.” It’s very hot, but he wants what he was promised.

Patrick blinks and giggles, without stopping the movement of his hand. “Oops.”

“You had a plan,” David reminds him. Patrick may not have said he did, but David knows his plan-face, he’s sure he does.

“Oh fuck, my plan!” Patrick moves into action to get his pants off. They end up on the floor, which Patrick actually doesn’t usually stand for, but he clearly has other things on his mind. Patrick gets the lube out and then pulls David onto the bed and arranges him lying on his side. “I need to look at you.”

David smiles and wiggles his shoulders as much as he can in this position. “Well, here I am.”

Patrick’s expression is dopey and fond as he lies down in a position mirroring how he’s set David up. “Yeah, you are.”

David rolls his eyes. “I believe you were going to tell me about me putting a baby in you?”

Patrick groans as his hand goes right back to his dick. “Yeah, fuck, I want you to _mount_ me, David.”

“Fuck.” That image is so hot—he’s fucked Patrick from behind, sure, but put like this it feels different. He gets the lube and Patrick holds out his hand so he slicks it up, and then his own. “You want me to bite your neck to hold you in place while I do it?”

Patrick’s eyes go wide and he nods emphatically. “Yeah, please. Put me where you want me and fill me up with your come.”

“You’ve thought about it a lot, haven’t you? Me coming inside you?”

“David,” Patrick’s voice is little more than a whine. “I want to be all open and ready for you, so you can just stick your dick in and fill me up. Make me keep my ass in the air so none can escape; plug me up until you’re ready to fuck me again.”

It’s not really the sort of fantasy that David’s been drawn to, but now, with the way Patrick’s so into it, he loves it. He’s stroking himself slowly, trying to not let the sensations drown out what Patrick’s saying. “You’re so hot, Patrick. Love how much you love to take my cock.”

“I want everyone to know.” Patrick’s eyes are wide, like he’s surprised he’s even saying it. “Wish you could—wish you could fuck a baby into me so everyone would know how much I love your dick inside me.”

 _“Oh.”_ David maybe gets the appeal of the fantasy now. “You want your body to swell up so everyone who looks at you knows how much you love to get fucked?”

“Oh shit, David, why are you so good at this?” Patrick’s expression is awed. “You find all these parts I kept locked away, ones I wouldn’t even let myself know existed and you make them okay.”

David’s hand stills and he suddenly has to blink back tears. He wasn’t prepared for Patrick to turn it so suddenly sentimental. “It’s not fair to say that when I can’t kiss you.”

Patrick giggles a little. “You deserve it for not letting me kiss you.”

“That’s for your own good and you know it!”

“Yeah, you take care of me, don’t you?” Patrick’s voice is husky again and his hand speeds up. “You look after me so good, David.”

“I want to do that for you. Want to give you what you need.”

Patrick groans. “Yeah, fuck, love you so much, David.”

“You want everyone to see that, don’t you? You want them to see how much you love how I take care of you.” It should be the most ridiculous dirty talk David’s ever done—in some ways it is—but there’s a truth there he’s amazed by. He can’t deal with that right now, he just wants them to come, so he adds “You want me to fuck you so good they can look at your big belly and know that you’re mine.”

“Yeah—yes, fuck. See my pregnant belly and my—my fucking swollen tits and know how good I get fucked.”

“Patrick!” That pushes David over the edge; he’s never heard Patrick say the word ‘tits’ and it’s viscerally hot. He comes hard, not even managing to catch it in his hand it catches him so by surprise.

“God yes, fuck, look at that come, want it in me, want it all over me.” Patrick’s hand is flying over his cock and David loves getting to watch this. It’s so beautiful to see the way it builds up in him until he groans and comes and falls apart.

“So fucking beautiful,” he says, not even realising he’s speaking.

“You, too, David,” Patrick replies as soon as he can speak. “You’re incredible.”

David shakes his head, but smiles. They may both still be a little high—though that’s nearly totally gone for David—but Patrick’s the one who had surgery, so David will handle clean up.

Later, once they’re in bed again, but ready for sleep, they lie and face each other the same way. Patrick reaches out to hold David’s hand, but looks over his shoulder as he asks, “Was all that okay? I actually remember that properly and it was—a lot.”

David shrugs. “As long as it was a kink thing and not you trying to convince me to have kids through some sort of disturbing pavlovian responses, it was pretty great.”

Patrick wrinkles his nose. “Really, very much just a kink thing.”

“Is it—a fantasy you’ve had for a long time?”

“Um, yes and no? I’ve wanted you to fuck me bare for ages, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up—” Patrick’s laughs self-deprecatingly “—not sure this was the ideal way to choose, but… I think all the stuff about you, uh—”

“Knocking you up?” David suggests, his best innocent grin firmly in place.

Patrick rolls his eyes, but he looks more amused than embarrassed and David feels a fierce wave of _pride_. He’s so proud that Patrick can talk about this kink that it would be so easy to be ashamed of and hardly even blush. “Yeah, that. I think that was more mixing up everything else today with how I want—”

“An ass full of come?” David can’t help himself, even though Patrick hadn’t even hesitated that time.

Patrick laughs full-force. “Exactly.” He looks at David like he’s something wonderful.

“Does that mean it isn’t something you’d like to try acting out?”

“Oh wow, I don’t—maybe? I need to think about it. And David, I hope you know that just because I think it’s hot doesn’t mean we need to give up condoms. It’s a bigger decision than that and I’m good with whatever happens.”

David’s eyes well up and he nods. “I think—I think with you, it could be good. I just need some time to be sure.”

“Whatever you need.” Patrick’s eyes shine with the sort of affection that used to terrify David. “I love you, you know?”

“I do know that.” David risks the smallest brushing together of their mouths and pulls away.

Patrick pouts at him for stopping, but he can’t hide his fondness.

The turn off the lights and settle into bed properly, and then—“David, was there a bird attack at your mom’s premiere?”

David searches his hazy mind, far too full of what happened since and—“Holy fuck, there fucking was!”

It’s a while before they stop laughing long enough to try going to sleep.

***

David can’t help but keep thinking about it in the following days. He pokes at the idea of fucking bareback like the sore tooth that got them here, trying to decide how he feels about the idea.

It’s hot, conceptually—or, the idea of it is hot if David’s topping. He’s rarely in a mood to get fucked himself and he can’t quite shake the aversion to the idea of that without a condom. It’s something his mind just rejects outright.

David was on PrEP when he lived in New York, like most men he knew there who weren’t positive. A lot of them were lazy about condom usage because of it, but David remained aware of the rise of super gonorrhoea and was fastidious about them. It was possibly the only way he was sensible about his sex life in those days. That and being tested regularly.

He slipped on that after he moved to Schitt’s Creek, until the Sebastien incident. Luckily, there’s a sexual health clinic not far from the vendor who makes the cat fur scarves, so it wasn’t hard to get tested right after, along with the follow up six months later. He hasn’t been in over a year, despite being more sexually active than maybe any other year of his life—he’d never considered that being with one partner long term could mean a lot more sex than sporadic hook ups, with the occasion fling lasting a month or two.

He hasn’t considered it this way, hasn’t even _thought_ of it as the display of trust that it is. He never really had concerns about Patrick sleeping with anyone else without David knowing; hell, he hadn’t even done it when David actively encouraged him to. Obviously he wouldn’t have agreed to marry Patrick if he wasn’t confident in the solidity of their relationship—or, he likes to think he wouldn’t and is very glad that’s not a resolve he needs to worry about being challenged.

It’s silly he’s never asked Patrick if he’s been tested, never talked about doing it himself. The last time he’d gone was still too soon after everything with Rachel for him to know how to bring it up. They’re going to be _husbands_ , though. Patrick still loves him after he wet the bed! They should have this conversation.

That night, they’re snuggled on the sofa scrolling on their phones when David asks, “Have you ever had an STD test?”

Patrick slides his thumb up and down David’s hip a couple of times before he answers. “Yes. Started in college, mostly—“ Patrick’s laugh is a little self-deprecating, “—mostly because I was convincing one of my buddies who slept around a lot to go and I felt like a hypocrite if I didn’t, too. We made it a whole thing, all us guys in the friend group went to get tested.”

David wants to coo at how adorable this image is: Patrick leading a sexual health crusade through his whole social circle. Of course Patrick didn’t get tested for himself, but because he wanted to be a good example. “That image is incredibly cute.”

Patrick laughs again and drops a kiss on David’s head. “Well, in reality it was kind of awkward, but worth it when we found out one of the guys had chlamydia. He was the only one in the group who had slept with fewer women than me, so I think that kind of got it into my head to take it seriously. Although I admit, I hadn’t got tested in years before I went a few months ago.”

It’s an amazing thing that hearing that doesn’t send any sort of panic through David. “And why did you decide to go then?”

Patrick chuckles like he thinks David knows why. “Because I want you to fuck me without a condom and I figured that should be a prerequisite.”

David grins to have been right in his assumption. “A few months ago? But it took a pharmaceutical high for you to mention it?”

Patrick squeezes David’s side before answering. “It seemed... I don’t know, not reckless. Frivolous maybe?”

David pulls Patrick closer to him, though they were pretty close to start off with. “Even if we decided we didn’t want to do it, you should know you can mention it to me.”

Patrick groans and hides his face in David’s shoulder. “Oh crap, I was doing the thing again, wasn’t I?”

David laughs a little, surprised this is something he can laugh at. “You’re allowed to have sexual fantasies I don’t know about, I don’t talk to you about every thought that passes through my head when I’m jerking off. So, it’s not like you were keeping something from me, that way.”

Patrick pulls his head back and up enough to drop a kiss onto David’s mouth. He’s recovered from surgery enough to allow for some kissing, though David still refuses to go hot and heavy on it. “That’s sweet, but it’s something I _wanted_ to talk to you about and was avoiding. So, still not great.”

David does his best not to roll his eyes. He really does love that Patrick is consciously trying to work on this issue, but not everything has to be a thing. “Okay, well I forgive you.”

Patrick smiles warmly. “And if you ever _do_ want to tell me about any of those passing thoughts, even if it’s not something you want to do with me, I’m listening.”

David smiles. “Honestly most of the stuff I don’t tell you is stuff that I don’t think you’d be into. Like, vaginas and stuff.”

“Okay, well I think vaginas are pretty cool, so if you want to share, I’m just saying you can."

“You think vaginas are ‘pretty cool’.” David cannot help bringing out the finger quotes.

Patrick shrugs. “I wasn’t attracted to the women I’ve been with the way I am to you, but I still enjoyed getting them off; working out how to make them feel good. And I thought a lot about identity, when I was working myself out, and what it really means for me. I’m attracted to men, not dicks, and I’m attracted to _you_ most of all. I’m sure if you were a trans guy I’d still get off on going down on you in a way I didn’t with women I’ve been with.”

David can’t help but pull Patrick in for a kiss, quick and almost-forceful. “I really fucking love you, in case you were wondering.”

Patrick’s eyes twinkle. “I had an inkling.”

They kiss gently and lazily for a few more minutes, but now they’ve started talking about this, David wants to keep going. He pulls back a little. “I don’t want to be fucked without a condom. I just…” He shakes his head. “Nope.”

Patrick nods seriously. “Thank you for letting me know. Honestly, I’m not that bothered about that? I’ve never really thought about it the way I’ve thought about you doing it to me.”

David knows that even if that _had_ been the focus of Patrick’s fantasy he’d still be okay with it, but he’s glad it isn’t. “I’d like to try it though, fucking you bare.”

Patrick’s pupils go dark and he bites his lip, looking ready to _devour_ David. “That’s—that’s really… Wow.”

It’s a gratifying reaction, but there’s still something else to discuss. “Is it okay if we talk about the other part of the fantasy?”

Patrick closes his eyes for a few seconds and takes a deep breath before nodding. “Yeah, sure. Go for it.”

“Do you…” He wouldn’t have thought about this before this conversation, combined with the fantasy Patrick had shared after the premiere, but as long as they’re really going there. “Do you ever wish, or fantasise about having a vagina?”

Patrick’s faint eyebrows raise in surprise, but he takes a moment before answering, obviously thinking it through. “No? I mean, I guess it would make sense within the whole, um, breeding kink thing, to think I might, but… no.” He blushes a little, ducks his head. “I could be into you calling my ass a cunt when you fuck me? But that also seems really misogynistic. I mean, the whole fantasy feels kind of misogynistic, when I think about it.”

David drops another soft kiss on his mouth. Much as he likes the idea of having hot sex between consenting adults not needing a morality committee judging their actions, he appreciates that Patrick thinks about things so deeply. “What people find hot to think about or roleplay is often pretty fucking messed up if done in reality. Before we go down a whole rabbit hole on that, is the _breeding kink_ thing—” he grins as he repeats the phrase Patrick used, loves that he’s obviously researched it at least a bit “—Something you would actually like to explore any further? Or was that just a heat of the moment thing?”

Patrick searches David’s eyes and must find what he’s looking for, because he doesn’t look away this time. “Only if you’re also into it, but… yes. If you want to.”

David considers how he’s felt thinking about this, wanting to be sure about his answer. “I’m in.”

***

David can hardly focus on closing the day they decide to try it out. He knows that Patrick’s at his apartment getting himself prepped and ready. Cashing out and sweeping the floors just don’t seem so important when he’s got _that_ waiting for him at home.

Even so, he makes sure it’s all done properly. He doesn’t want any worries about work he should have completed clouding his mind tonight. He even takes a picture when he locks the store, so that he can be absolutely certain he did it. He sends the picture to Patrick to let him know he’ll be home soon.

Even though they’ve talked a lot about how this would go, it still punches a gasp out of David when he opens the apartment door and sees his future husband naked on all fours on the bed. David gets inside with the door closed quickly, but forces himself to take his time walking across to the bed.

He can see the base of a plug nestled between Patrick’s ass cheeks and it’s just about all David can do not to whimper out loud.

“Someone’s fucking desperate today, aren’t they?”

Patrick’s breath comes out in a whine when David finally speaks. “Yes, David. I’ve been waiting for you, I need you.”

The line of Patrick’s body is utterly stunning and David takes his time dragging his hand over it, over his calf and thigh, lingering on the curve of his ass, before sliding up his back and ending by gripping the back of his neck. It’s almost overwhelming sometimes, to know that he has Patrick this way, so completely. Even more-so to know that Patrick has him in return.

“You’re going to wait a bit longer, aren’t you?” A large part of David wants to say screw the plan, just get his dick and fuck Patrick immediately, but more of him likes the idea of making him wait. Plus, it was a long day at the store. David wants to clean up and come back as shower-fresh as Patrick obviously is.

“Whatever you want.” Patrick finally turns his head so their eyes meet and David can’t resist leaning in to bite at his mouth and pull him into a bruising kiss. He’s so very glad it’s been long enough since Patrick’s surgery to do this properly.

It’s hard to stop, but David makes himself do it. “You just wait here for me and I’ll come back to fill you full of my come as soon as I’m ready.”

Patrick’s gorgeous eyes widen and he lets out the softest moan, his hips jerking a little. “Please.”

David takes the fastest shower of his life, making sure not to get his hair wet. He likes the idea of dragging it out, making Patrick wait even longer, but more than that he _needs_ to fuck him. David hasn’t been able to get the idea of fucking Patrick bare all week; the desire that started out vague and uncertain building to something all-consuming and sure.

He dries himself quickly with a monogrammed towel before shaking out his last nerves and opening the bathroom door. Even having already seen it, it’s still overwhelming to find Patrick waiting for him. Patrick lifts his and turns his head when he hears the door and the look in his eyes is nothing short of _love._

“I thought you’d forgotten about me,” Patrick teases, because even in this sort of situation he’ll find a way to tug David’s pigtails.

David purses his lips, doing his best to hide his smile even though they both know it’s there. “I mean, I _could_ forget about you if you’d rather.”

Patrick pouts, lips stuck out for show even as his eyes twinkle. “But I thought you were gonna fuck a baby into me?”

David will never understand the part of his brain that thinks that’s the hottest thing Patrick’s ever said, but it is absolutely there. Those words shoot right to his cock, already hard from the build up and tension—and, okay, him being unable to resist being _thorough_ going over it in the shower—which twitches so visibly that Patrick definitely notices.

“That’s what you want; for me to fill your sloppy cunt with my come and knock you up?” It lands exactly how he wanted it to; Patrick’s entire body jolts like the words had physical force.

“Please.” Patrick’s voice is barely more than a whine and David will never tire of watching him go from teasing to desperate in the blink of an eye.

He finally gets on the bed, moving immediately to wrap his body around Patrick’s, his hard cock sliding against the base of the plug. David gets as close as he can, their bodies touching so many places, and whispers into Patrick’s ear. “Tell me again.”

Patrick moans—his body is practically trembling with need—before pushing back against David, getting them impossibly closer. “I want you to fuck me and fill me up with your come, I want you to get me so full and bloated with it that everyone will look at me and know how good I have it.”

David grinds his hips forward, loving the way Patrick groans at the pressure on the base of the plug. “You’re so fucking hot, Patrick. I want to give you everything you could ever want.” His voice is raw, more than he means it to be, but his heart feels like it’s being gripped by the force of his love for this incredible man.

“You do, David, you give me everything.” Patrick’s voice is just as gone and David can’t help but lean forward enough so they can kiss, even though he’s utterly desperate to be inside Patrick.

It feels like Patrick’s pouring everything into the kiss and David’s drowning in it, those soft lips and clever tongue and sharp teeth, but then Patrick starts grinding his hips back against David’s cock and reminds him of what they’re going to do. He breaks their kiss and pants for breath, watching Patrick do the same for a moment, before sliding back until he’s on his knees.

Patrick’s ass is truly a thing of wonder. It’s so round and full, the perfect ideal of a bubble-butt, and David feels very grateful to have been allowed such incredible access to it. He gets a grip on the plug and draws it out slowly, enjoying the sight of Patrick’s hole stretching around the widest part and almost wanting to just keep fucking him with the toy, so he can watch without being so distracted by his own dick.

That’s something for another day, however. For now he sets the plug aside on the towel that Patrick thoughtfully put in place and holds Patrick’s cheeks spread so David can see how soft and open and _wet_ he is.

“You got yourself so fucking wet and messy for me, didn’t you? Want me to just slide right in.”

“Fuck, David, _please._ Feel so fucking empty without your cock in me.” Patrick’s voice is almost pitiful with desperation.

David gets the lube sitting on the bed and generously slicks up his cock, hissing at the feeling of finally touching himself. In another situation, he would want to finger Patrick some, to make sure he was ready, but Patrick had requested that David just go right in with his cock once the plug was removed. David trusts him to have prepped himself well enough and now he’s here the idea feels impossibly hot. He _loves_ fingering Patrick, but doing this—coming home to him already stretched and ready for David to slide right in—is so good he doesn’t know how he’s going to make himself last.

David spreads Patrick’s ass cheeks with one hand and uses the other to guide his cock to Patrick’s hole. There’s so much lube his dick skids away, sliding up Patrick’s cleft in a way that’s a cruel tease of what he’s going to have. David feels shaky with a nervous excitement that he hasn’t felt for a very long time. He’s going to fuck Patrick _without a condom,_ holy fuck.

He takes a deep breath and gets himself back into position and this time the head of his cock slides right in to Patrick’s hole. It’s hot and wet and not that different from with a condom, though wetter, because they don’t normally use nearly this much lube. David pushes forward slowly and it’s overwhelming to watch his cock disappear into Patrick’s body with nothing between them. The stretch of Patrick's hole around his dick is so fucking beautiful he almost doesn't know what to do with it.

“David,” Patrick says, like it’s a sentence in itself.

“I know,” David replies, because it is. He finally bottoms out and wipes his lube-covered hand on the towel before he grips Patrick’s hips roughly while they both adjust to the sensation. Patrick’s body is so fucking hot and warm and tight and David doesn’t know how to deal with the level of emotions rising in his chest, so he slides his hips back and slams them forward again. Even with all the lube, the friction’s more intense than he’s ever felt and _this_ , the meeting of their bodies, he knows how to deal with.

He thrusts a few more times like that, eyes glued to the stretch of Patrick’s hole around his bare cock. “You take me so fucking good.”

Patrick lets out a noise like a sob. “That’s because I was made for it, David. Made to take your cock.”

David growls and suddenly being close to the man he loves is more important than getting to watch and he throws himself forward, lying against Patrick’s back. He gets his hands over Patrick’s on the bed and ruts his hips in small thrusts, mouth at Patrick’s ear. “You have the most perfect little cunt, Patrick. So sloppy and wet and desperate to take my cock whenever I decide to give it to you.”

Patrick moans and nods, his head bobbing next to David. He pushes himself back into the thrusts, more lost to the sensation than David has even seen him before.

David moves one hand up to play with one of Patrick’s nipples, pinching it roughly and twisting, before digging his nails in, hips thrusting into Patrick the whole time. “These little tits are going to get so big and swollen and sensitive, you’re going to need me to kiss them better every night.”

Patrick whines and arches his chest into David’s hard, rocking his body harder to meet every thrust. David moves to play with his other nipple, loving the way his arm stretched under Patrick’s body holds him even closer.

“You’re so fucking perfect, so fucking good for me, all you want is to be full of my come.” David’s barely aware what he’s saying any more, just focused on giving Patrick everything he possibly can.

He pushes back to get more leverage and remembers what Patrick had first said. _I want you to mount me._ He gives each nipple a last harsh pinch as he pulls his arm back and shoves Patrick’s head down into the pillow.

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck you until I fill you up with my come so good that everyone will know who you belong to,” he says, before biting the back of Patrick’s neck and fucking him even harder. He pounds into Patrick, not holding back anything. It feels so fucking good, but he’s so focused on making it what Patrick wants that his own body is a secondary concern.

Patrick lets out a noise that’s practically a _scream_. His body clenches around David’s dick and holy fuck, he’s _coming_ , cock untouched. He never stops making noise, moaning and whining until the waves of it finally stop. David slows the movement of his hips; he’s suddenly desperate to come, his own body’s needs rising to his awareness, but he needs the go-ahead from Patrick first.

“Thought you said you were going to fill me up with your come,” Patrick says, after a moment, voice rough and muffled by the pillow. “Told me you weren’t going to stop until I was _dripping_ with it.”

David groans and thrusts his hips sharply. “Fuck, you’re such an asshole.”

Patrick snorts and turns his head further so David can see his smile. “You love my asshole, now I need you to fucking _come_ in it.”

David’s loses all restraint, slamming into Patrick a half-dozen times before finally coming, feeling the way the come spreads around his cock inside Patrick as he rides out the orgasm. His whole body is focused solely on this sensation, being so close to Patrick, both inside him and wrapped around him, sharing something David’s never shared with anyone else in his life.

He stays like that for a while, not needing to worry about his dick softening so much the condom comes off. Eventually, though, it’s too uncomfortable to stay there so he pulls away and flops onto his side next to Patrick.

Patrick grumbles a little and turns to face him. “You left.”

David laughs and kisses the slight pout. “Sorry, was I supposed to stay on top of you forever?”

“Exactly.” Patrick leans forward for another gentle kiss. “I’m glad we understand each other.”

David runs a hand over Patrick’s back and down to grab a handful of his ass. “So, you liked it?”

Patrick pushes back into the hand a little, like he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it. “It was fucking amazing for me. What about you?”

David grins. “Pretty good, yeah.”

Patrick lets out an uncharacteristic noise of offence and leans forward to nip at his lower lip. “ _Pretty good?_ That’s all I get?”

David can’t help but laugh, seeing Patrick being so silly. It’s only after truly spectacular sex he gets like this. “Okay, it was spectacularly fucking hot, that better?”

Patrick smiles smugly, but a hint of doubt enters his eyes. “You know you can tell me if it wasn’t, right?”

David rolls his eyes, but doubt that hides the rush of intense love he feels. “I would tell you.” He releases his hold on Patrick’s asscheek and smacks it gently. “So, do you want me to plug you up and keep you full of my come until I can fuck you again?”

Patrick wriggles a little, an adorable frown of concentration on his face. “I think that part is one of those things that’s hotter in theory than in reality for me? I mean, you coming in me was very hot, but now I definitely need to have a shower.” He drops a kiss on David’s mouth. “And I’m going to need a few minutes alone in there before you join me.”

David smiles, overwhelmed by how amazing exploring these things is with Patrick, the way they can figure things out together. “Whatever you need.”

Patrick smiles in the way that makes David think maybe it’s not crazy to think he could really be with someone for the rest of his life. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re: breeding kink: Patrick brings up the idea, as per the summary. There is some dirty talk with the idea of David getting Patrick pregnant and later they try roleplaying. Heavy on the ~possessiveness/idea of changes in the body, light on the like... connecting it to the concept of children at all.


End file.
